So, You Want To Be A Superhero
by TheBeardedOne
Summary: A guide to becoming a Superhero and the things that are not always considered, written by Clark Kent (Part of the Institute Saga universe)
1. Introduction

**So You Want To Be A Superhero**

By Clark Kent

.

 _Preface_

 _After my beloved wife wrote and published the booklet "_ So You're Dating A Superhero _", I realized that there is no real literary help for those who would be Superheroes themselves._

 _I am therefore following Mystique's example and have created this booklet to give newcomers a brief overview as to what being a Superhero actually entails, hopefully dispelling some of the myths and misconceptions surrounding the act of donning the cape._

 _So, here it is._

 _Welcome to "_ So You Want To Be A Superhero _"._

.

Introduction

Many people have recently developed a desire to become a Superhero after seeing Super-teams in action. This desire has only increased after the resolution of the recent multiple crises which were resolved in a manner which no-one predicted, creating many new opportunities for those capable of planning ahead.

Being a Superhero is not as easy as people may think, though. There is more to it than pulling on Spandex, choosing an icon and flying out to fight crime.

The path of a Superhero is a hard one, filled with many pitfalls for the unwary, the naïve and the careless. Simple bravery is not enough to forge a career as a Hero, possessing a power is not a guarantee that you can don the cape. To become a Hero takes time, dedication and the understanding that by becoming a Hero, you are placing yourself between the innocent and that which seeks to harm them. You are effectively turning yourself into their shield and sometimes, shields break.

It is a sad fact that being a Superhero is one of more dangerous careers there is. A Superhero is expected to stride into danger to rescue others, to stand against tyrants, invaders and the beserk, to remain in control irrespective of the situation and if required, to give up their life so that others may live. From a statistical viewpoint, it is estimated that less than one in four Superheroes will last over a decade without spending at least six months in hospital. Less than half of those who choose to follow the path of the Superhero will make it to retirement age without a career-ending injury and of those, one in eight will be either dead or permanently crippled.

Even those who survive long enough to retire will not do so in full health. At the very least, they will retire with limited mobility or multiple scars despite the best that the med-pods can do.

In order to become (and survive being) a Superhero, there is much you need to consider before taking that path.

.

The first issue is actual ability. Courage and determination, while admirable, do _not_ make up for the lack of actual physical ability. At the very least, a Superhero is expected to be able to pull an adult out of a fire, rescue a drowning swimmer and hold their own against street thugs.

Incidentally, True Heroes can do that and more without using powers. Any Superhero worth the title seeks to aid these worthy people whenever possible. The officers of the Law, Paramedics and other medical staff, Firefighters, Coastguards, Rangers and others who work daily to ensure that everyone is safe and sound deserve all the respect we can give them. They have no powers, yet they fight for the innocent as hard as any Superhero and I am proud (and honored) to have been asked to stand by their side.

.

The second issue is legal knowledge. While comics may show heroes bursting through the walls to engage plotting criminals in fist-to-fist combat, it rarely works that way. Superheroes must not only uphold the law, they must make sure that they obey the law too. Superheroes are seen by most as role models and so we must be cautious about the paths we take, lest others follow and come to harm as a result. Sometimes, the threat isn't expected and leads to odd consequences. Replica Superman Capes have to have " _Does not bestow the ability to fly_ " on the packaging due to a couple of incidents that could have been very unfortunate had a Kryptonian and a Speedster respectively not been nearby.

A basic understanding of the Law is required for any who seek to become a Superhero and advanced courses covering the Laws of all the planets/realms of the Sol System are available. Personal Morality may help, but occasionally you may on occasion find your personal beliefs conflict with the laws of the country you find yourself in. One notable example occurred when the notoriously short-tempered Saudi-Arabian Metahuman Law-enforcement agent _M_ _utawiyin_ pursued a Portal-using thief into a private nudist beach in California. Only the fast intervention of a pair of holidaying heroes (one of whom had illusion powers) prevented an international incident and since then, _M_ _utawiyin_ has been officially prohibited by the King of Saudi Arabia from leaving his homeland for anything less than an Omega-class emergency.

.

The third issue is the reason for becoming a hero. For me, it was the desire to uphold the legacy of my people whom I believed to be extinct at the time (Yes, I know, twelve million plus is not extinct). My heritage had granted me powers and my upbringing had taught me morality, so I donned a formal uniform of the House of El and did my best to help others however I could. In quite a few cases, it was as a teacher, both at the Xavier Academy and at Bayville School.

Spider-man lost a member of his family to a criminal. The man in question had just robbed a fight promoter who had used small-print to deny Peter the $30,000 that he had won in a no-holds-barred cage-fight in which Peter had to last for 3 minutes, but KO'd the opposing wrestler at 2 minutes and fifty seconds. Since Peter was irritated at the promoter's greed, he let the criminal escape as the promoter watched. However, the criminal then hijacked his uncle's car, killing his uncle in the process. Since that day, Peter has been fighting crime so that no-one else would suffer from a similar bereavement.

Otto Octavius became a hero because he had carefully considered the recent changes and concluded that remaining on the side of villainy was something that was no longer viable in the long term. He remains rather quiet on how he persuaded the rest of the-then Sinister Six to go along with it, or how he managed to contact the philanthropic billionare Wilson Fisk for sponsership, but he and his team were vital in resolving the Sentinel threat which killed many thousands of people before it was stopped.

.

These three issues are the most basic ones that face any would-be Superhero and require considerable thought. If you insist on continuing, though, then the rest of this pamphlet will help you forge a true career that will not see you killed or permanently crippled in your first week.


	2. Uniform

**So You Want To Be A Superhero**

By Clark Kent

.

Uniform

For many people, part of the attraction of becoming a Superhero is the chance to wear outfits that they would normally never wear in public. A mask, a bodysuit and a cloak (usually knee or ankle length) are what people think of when they imagine being a Superhero, but how true is this?

Superhero outfits serve a wide variety of purposes. At the most basic level, they serve as identification. Most superheroes use the same uniform (or variants thereof) throughout their career. Even those who use a large number of outfits (Yes, Tony, I'm looking at you,) tend to have an overarching theme. Many also have specific icons such as my own family crest (which is based on the old Kryptonian symbol for Hope) or the circled X worn by those associated with Xavier's School for the Gifted and which appear on each iteration of their uniforms.

However, it is the uniforms themselves that are important.

A uniform for a successful Superhero is usually one that is designed for utility. Pockets and pouches are very important, it is too easy to find oneself with a piece of evidence that you need to place in a pocket for transport, only to have nowhere to put it. The advantages of armor plating and impact padding cannot be over-emphasized, but at the same time, care must be taken to ensure that mobility is not restricted. Many attacks can penetrate armor, but no attack can damage something that isn't actually there to be hit.

The most common versions of armor at the time of writing tend to emphasize protecting the vitals (torso and head) with lighter armor on arms and legs to protect against glancing attacks. Greaves and bracers can be used both as shields and clubs in close-range combat and as such are used by a large number of heroes. Some bracers are integrated into gauntlets such as the ones used by Steve Rogers in addition to his shield.

The placement of pockets and pouches can have a serious effect on how one acts in the field. While the urge to have dozens of pockets acting as extra armor may be attractive at first glance, having too many pockets can lead to the dreaded _Pocket Dance_ , a frantic search of all the various pockets while other people point at you and laugh. If you _must_ have more than five or six pockets, make certain that you have a system for what goes where and drill yourself in it until it becomes pure reflex and you can do it blindfolded while hanging upside-down. To help save you from embarrasment, a standard utility belt is available via Xanatos Industries to those allied with the Xavier Institute which comes pre-equipped with several tools and items that shared experience has proven essential for fieldwork. At the very least, a first-aid kit should be carried while on duty (and preferably when off-duty as well).

The carrying of items such as bow-and-arrow, swords or a staff usually mitigates against wearing a cape. It is highly recommended that Speedsters and those who rely on any type of parkour/free-running to move around do not wear a cape either, in no small part due to the risk of it snagging. Several heroes I have met have abandoned the wearing of capes after finding themselves dangling helplessly or jerked off their feet while in hot pursuit. For those who _do_ wear capes, the addition of tug-release fasteners is highly recommended to the point of being the default of any cape-equipped uniform created by Xanatos Industries (Metahuman division).

Body straps are another stylistic choice which have both advantages and disadvantages. Straps act as good anchoring points for extra pouches, tools or weapons but too many of them tend to attract innuendo-filled jokes about the wearer's private life. As a general rule, more than three body- or limb-straps is probably a bad idea. A similar rule applies to belts and while an outfit that seems to consist mainly of belts may seem cool to a newly-empowered teenager, the amount of time needed to undo all the belts will usually lead to a re-design with far less buckles and straps (especially if they find themselves needing an urgent bathroom break).

Helmets or hoods feature in many uniforms, often integrated with masks. Most feature armor to help reduce or negate damage caused by a blow to the head while others include sensors for full situational awareness.

.

Once the physical design of the outfit is taken care of, the next question is the mask. For those who wish to keep their civilian identity secret, a mask is almost mandatory. The very few who _don't_ wear a mask have to find other ways to conceal their civilian identity, usually through obscurity. In my case, none of my students guessed that their sports teacher was a Superhero until it was leaked. However, this is not a method that I would recommend for others.

Masks come in many shapes and functions. The most basic ones obscure enough of the face to reduce the chance of being identified out of costume, but for those willing to learn how to use them, they can be so much more.

Many masks include comm-systems and basic HUD's to aid teamwork in the field. As the mask gets more advanced, the things it can do increase. The high-level masks currently in use not only incorporate multiple sensor clusters, heads-up-displays and alternate vision modes, they also include special facial-following microstructures that allow the expression of the mask to mirror that of the wearer.

Be aware that masks can do more harm than good if badly designed. Loose-fitting masks can easily slip (or be pulled out of position), thus turning from a disguise into a de-facto blindfold. If made from the wrong materiels, they can be highly flammable or turn transparent when wet (which is a very bad idea if you are attempting to maintain a secret identity). If it is a full-face mask but it is too tight or too thick, you may find yourself unable to communicate clearly. Being unable to tell an armed and highly nervous cop that you are actually a hero could prove to be rather painful.

.

Even after all this is taken into account, there is still the color scheme and (optional) icon to consider. The color scheme often reflects the sort of hero you aspire to become. Bright primary colors are generally for those who act in the public eye, striding forth to right wrongs, provide assistance and engage the villains in classic hand-to-hand combat. For the heroes who prefer a more stealthy approach, darker colors predominate, thus allowing them to fade into the shadows as they observe, hunting the masterminds behind the street-level thugs.

Stripes of color can act to break up the outline of the wearer, making them harder to spot when they are using cover or can be simple style choices intended to highlight whichever attributes the wearer seeks to draw attention to. Things like dots are far less common, mainly because range-attack-capable villains seem to enjoy using the dots as targets. As such, designs with multiple circles are frowned upon for the wearer's own safety.


	3. Solo Or Team

**So You Want To Be A Superhero**

By Clark Kent

.

Solo Or Team

Once the uniform has been finished, the next important decision that the Hero-to-be has to make is whether they wish to embark on a solo career or join forces with other heroes. Although I recommend the latter, both paths are viable.

Solo heroes need to be very self-sufficient and highly aware of their surroundings. They don't have backup, no-one to watch their back as they infiltrate a criminal's hide-out, no-one to drag them to the nearest hospital should they be outmatched in combat. Conversely, going solo means that you generally don't have to worry about classified information being leaked or putting up with someone whose very presence irritates you.

However, unless there are specific reasons that mitigate against it, I would highly recommend joining a team.

Metapowers are many and varied. In addition, many of them have what can be described as a "Rock, Paper, Scissors" relationship. While Physical Invulnerability might be highly useful in the field, those who rely on it may find themselves helpless in the face of a Telepath. By the same reasoning, a Telepath may find themselves completely unable to counter a Speedster who can move faster than the Telepath can bring his or her focus to bear. This is where the Team comes in. A well-assembled team can cover each others weak points, presenting a formidable obstacle to any lone villain.

Within a team, the hierarchy is very important and should be clearly defined. Having multiple leaders is a recipe for confusion and failure, each team should have a single field leader and a confirmed chain of command to ensure that should the leader be incapacitated, the team knows who is to take over without it devolving into a squabble which enemies would gleefully capitalise on.

.

Lone heroes are, as the name suggests, solitary in nature. They tend to be local heroes since having no real backup means that they usually cannot simply outsource the information-gathering aspect of being a Superhero. This in turn limits their ability to counter criminals since they generally collect information via one of three methods on what they need to accomplish. News services, patrolling or informants can help to locate villains seeking to perform their illegal activities, but a great deal of luck is also involved due to the relative lack of hours available for such tasks.

Those who seek to work alone must also work out how to finance their activities. Being a Hero is more expensive than many people realize. Uniform costs, transportation, bribing informants, first aid (for oneself and others), the costs can mount up surprisingly fast. While there are methods to reduce said costs, they also tend to reduce the capabilities of the Hero in supporting the cause of Justice.

That being said, those who _are_ able to counter the disadvantages offered by solo operation can be some of the greatest heroes I have met.

.

If you choose to join a team, then there are several options. Local teams are the most numerous, generally consisting of a group of heroes who protect a given town or portion of a city. This option is the best-suited to those still growing into their powers or whose powers are unsuited to the large-scale combat that National and International teams can face.

Local Teams operate in conjunction with the local law-enforcement and frontline-emergency services and are often called upon to aid them in the course of their duties. The importance of Local Teams to the concept of Superheroes as a whole cannot be overstated as it is these teams who interact the most with the general public. it is the Local Teams who are responsible for the general reputation of Superheroes in society.

The next level are the Response Teams. These teams generally have at least one or two heavy hitters amongst their number as well as training in search-and-rescue. It is usually the Response Teams who form the muscles and sinews of the metahuman response to natural disasters or attacks by Supervillains.

Above the Response Teams are the Crisis Teams. Generally consisting of multiple heavy hitters, these are the teams who swing into action whenever a threat arises on a national (or low-level International) level. Supervillain gangs fall under this heading since any group of Supervillains who manage to work together for more than a single mission without succumbing to the urge to engage in backstabbing or infighting is, by definition, a major threat.

The next level of teams are the Intervention Teams (despite persistant lobbying by Tony Stark to have them called the Avengers Teams). These teams operate on an international to global scale. Anything that puts more than one country at risk is the domain of these teams, which are almost completely composed of heavy hitters, each one almost a match for a non-Meta-enhanced army. The mere fact that these teams need to exist should tell you a great deal of the threats which have arisen (and been countered) in the past and only veteran superheroes are chosen for this level of work.

Finally, there's the Protectors, the team responsible for countering threats on a steller level. As the leader of said team, I am uniquely positioned to confirm that we are hadly ever needed, but when we are, it is generally a "defeat it or Earth dies" type of threat.

Needless to say, it can be a highly stressful job.

.

Super Teams generally number between four and nine individuals (although there are exceptions). This allows for a wide variety of powers to be deployed while silmultaneously keeping the numbers low enough that each member _knows_ the preferred styles and tactics of all their fellow team-mates. While some teams fall outside this range (such as Generation X or the First Metahuman Company), there are usually very good reasons for this and in practise, they tend to sub-divide into fairly well-established squads whenever in the field. In the FMC's case, their groupings are specifically designed around the powersets and general specialities of the troopers in question.


	4. Combat

**So You Want To Be A Superhero**

By Clark Kent

.

Combat

As a Hero, you will encounter situations where the only way to solve the issue is violence. This is an unfortunate truth, despite what some people claim. Many of the villains who ply their illegal trade subscribe to two philosophies: _Might makes right_ and _Pacifist is another word for easy victim_. As such, they will often resort to violence to maintain their freedom, requiring the use of violence in turn to counter the threat that they pose. This is not to say that I approve the use of violence, for I do not, but I fully recognise that there are indeed times where the use of physical force is the only way to ensure minimal collateral damage.

In many cases, combat proves unecessary, especially if you have built up a reputation for being very difficult to defeat in combat, most villains will simply surrender since they know that they will be incredibly unlikely to either win or escape.

And then there are the _other_ type of villains.

These ones will not hesitate to lash out. In many cases, the only reason that they tend to avoid killing heroes is the knowledge that if they do so, they will be relentlessly hunted down by _all_ the teams and dragged to justice, no matter how long it takes.

This knowledge actually forms the basis of what is known as the Unwritten Rules. Should the villains refrain from lethal attacks, not target the families/loved ones of the Heroes and try to reduce collateral damage during their crimes, we will in turn give them a chance to surrender and do our best not to inflict serious injures (broken bones etc) while capturing them.

.

When combat is inevitable, it is a good idea to pre-plan tactics. Ranged attacks are useful for pinning down villains, reducing the amount of space they have available to move in and can also serve double-duty as a means of distracting the villains while the close-quarters-combat heroes move in to subdue them.

It is highly recommended that those with ranged attacks practise the skills of marksmanship and sharpshooting. The ability to snipe a villain trying to attack a fellow hero half a mile away is one that is both useful and impressive. For a true master of this skill, I point you to Cyclops (although his skills are aided somewhat by the HUD and Kryptonian technology in his visor). Area-effect attacks are the most useful against speedsters and other villains who boast enhanced agility, but fliers are a completey different problem entirely.

While flying villains are generally vulnerable to long-range attacks, their speed and variable flight-paths make them quite hard to target, leading to the tendancy of Heroes to engage fliers in ariel fist-to-fist combat. However, such tactics are inherently inefficient and a year-long research project ordered by Governor-General Zod has redefined flight combat.

When fighting against a flier, you need to disable them, otherwise they'll simply flee. While punching (or kicking) them is the obvious answer, it is wrong since most of the impact will be wasted. Unlike ground-bound villains, flying villains can easily absorb much of the impact of such an attack by letting it push them away from the attacker. Some ariel combatants accelerate away from the attack as it is launched, significantly reducing the damage further and letting the attacker expend all of his or her energy for a miniscule payoff. Should you seek to damage someone by punching them, you need to set up a double-strike situation where your punch sends them into a solid obstacle such as the ground or a cliff face. Aiming at buildings (especially skyscrapers) is frowned upon since it can cause a great deal of damage but not significantly injure the villain being sent through the building. In addition, the probability of injuring civilians in the building or who are in the path of falling debris is worryingly high.

To injure a flying enemy with a punch, therefore, you need to force them to absorb the impact. One of the best ways to do this is to anchor the enemy relative to your attack, usually by grabbing them with one hand and punching them with the other. Locks, grapples and holds are also very useful, although given the lack of solid surfaces to work with, new methods have had to be developed.

Fliers can arrange to undergo the Flight Combat Training Course on New Krypton as long as they have written permission from their team leader.

True ariel combat between fliers has been described as zero-G wrestling mixed with cage fighting, a description that manages to capture the essence quite well. Practitioners of Ariel Combat often need to train themselves to use all of their limbs rather than simply their arms. In quite a few cases that I've heard off, flying villains have been temporarily disabled by a well-placed knee or heel to the groin. It is worth noting that such an attack works on both genders (although it works better against males) but fliers who have endured such an attack tend to subsequently wear protective cups to prevent a repeat performance.

Standard superhero uniforms are created with a special sheer-thickening kinetic absorbtion and re-distribution layer which works remarkably well in reducing the success rate of such an attack, although there is an upper limit on how much force it can negate, so relying on it instead of learning to dodge or block is not a wise decision in the long run.

Especially if you're facing someone roughly equivalent to a Solar-Powered Kryptonian.

.

For non-fliers, more traditional forms of combat such as _Horo-Kanu_ or _Krav Maga_ are effective, although one has to always be aware of how powers may change the situation. Trying to punch a villain who uses intangibility is an exercise in futility while striking one who can absorb and redirect kinetic energy is highly disrecommended.

On a side-note, if anyone finds themselves going up against the Hellfire Club and/or their enforcers, the Hellions, the X-Men have experience in countering them.


	5. Off Duty

**So You Want To Be A Superhero**

By Clark Kent

.

Off Duty

Being a Superhero is a very stressful career choice. At any time, a quiet day can become one filled with chaos, confusion, violence and even death.

The stress levels of being a Superhero (with the attendent risks) mean that those who follow that path need to take up a hobby in order to prevent said stress from overwhelming them and causing mental issues. As Superheroes work hard, we also tend to play hard, throwing ourselves into relaxation with the sameintensity that we bring into our jobs as heroes. My hobby is teaching and before I was unmasked (even though I never actually wore mask) I took a job at Bayville High as a substitute teacher. Even now, I make sure to teach a lesson or two a week.

Other heroes relax and unwind in other ways. Several of the Brotherhood are avid gamers while the poker nights hosted by Ben Grimm are almost legendary amongst the participants. Gatekeeper spends her free time practising calligraphy and Guardsman has taken up Kendo and learning the path of Bushido.

Finding a way to reduce the stresses of being a Hero is vital to ones continued mental and physical well-being.

It should however be noted that certain hobbies are not considered to be good for Heroes to pursue, notably physical training and poetry.

For the former, while staying in shape is important, most beings need at least some downtime in order to allow their bodies to rebuild themselves. Constant training actually does more harm than good over the long run.

As for poetry… look up William McGonagall of Scotland (1825 – 1902). Unless you have a true gift for poetry, do not risk it. Seriously. Trust me on this.

.

Many superheroes like to relax alongside their team-mates. Part of this may be because superhero team members tend to live at their headquarters, meaning that they are in near-constant close physical proximity with each other. This also helps to build up teamwork and team security, since the more you know about your team-mates, the more potential security questions or action-checks you have available to check that they haven't been replaced by a shapeshifter.

My wife just gave me a semi-glare as I dictated that last sentence.

It must be pointed out, however, that too much time around a specific person can cause the build-up of annoyance and/or resentment, even over tiny things like the angle that they leave the pen on the desk. As such, getting some "time away" is highly recommended.

For those who live apart, it is quite common for them to meet outside normal team hours, usually at a restaurant or bar as they increase the bonds of friendship between them, something which also generally aids (albeit slightly indirectly) in fieldwork.

.

It is highly recommended that if a Superhero is married or has family, that the family be the top priority outside working hours. It is only too easy to be engulfed by the requirements and stresses of being a Hero. Spending time with family can help a Hero to relax as well as reminding them why they embarked on such a dangerous career path in the first place.

The path of a Superhero can be very rewarding, but it's not without its dangers.

I hope this leaflet helps those who wish to become Superheroes to be aware of both the obvious and hidden burdens that such a career brings.

And for those who do choose to proceed, I hope to one day work beside you.

Clark Kent (Kal-El)

aka Superman

.

.

Addendum by Spider-man

.

Combat Quips

Many villains and other ne'erdowells detest it when the hero makes quips and jokes at their expense. Not only does it raise the morale of the hero and his or her allies, it can confuse and distract the villain, thus making them easier to defeat.

However, Quipping is not an easy thing to do. It requires skill, intelligence and preparation. Many people have tried and failed to master the Art of the Quip and as such, I, the friendly neighbourhood Spider-man, will help those of you who wish to add Quippage to your arsenal to do so.

.

To be a Master of Quippage, one must ensure that the jokes that one makes are relevant to the situation. Random jokes and comments only work if your name is Deadpool, for anyone else they are seen as a sign of mental instability.

Actually, they are for Deadpool as well. It's just that most of us have grown used to his insanity. Or block it out. Whichever.

Anyway, back to the noble and ancient art of Quippage.

The first level is nicknames. These can range from the simple ( _Doc Ock_ … who would have thought he'd become a hero?) to the irritating (I call The Lizard _Scaley_ ).

Nicknames are best when they are based on either the physical aspects of the person in question or the code-name that they have chosen. In addition, they should be short and preferably highly memorable.

Nicknames do not only apply to villains, heroes can get nicknames too. I myself am sometimes known as _The Webslinger_ while the Hulk is often called _Big Green_. If you want a true maestro of nicknames, Tony Stark is the one to watch. He has never met a Hero or Villain that he can't assign a nickname to.

It is worth researching potential adversaries (and allies) to find out what nicknames have been assigned to them as well as any special buttons that they may have. While we were still opposed to Doctor Doom of Latveria, any suggestion that his old adversary Reed Richards was his superior would enrage him, driving him to attack, recklessly and quite often in ways that allowed us to foil his plans while he was distracted. Some buttons, however, should not be pushed. For instance, one should _never_ tell the Hulk that he is not the strongest there is. I saw it happen once and the results… were _not_ pretty.

.

The second level of Quippage is comments. You can make jokes about your opponants lack of accuracy or inability to launch a decent attack depending on whether you dodge attacks or are tough enough to simply tank them. Believe it or not, Superman once did this. When the Blob (prior to his heel-face turn) tried to crush Superman, the Boy Scout simply patted him on the back and told him that everything would be alright while ignoring the enormous crushing pressure that the Blob was applying to him.

I like to keep up a stream of comments for several reasons. It distracts whoever I'm fighting, helps raise the morale of my team and aids in distracting myself from any fear I might be feeling.

Seriously, some of the fights I've been in were _intense_.

Quipping really helps.

.

The third level is responding to an opponants attempts to Quip. Should they try to make threats, defuse them with a well-timed comment. Whould they hurl an insult at you, turn it against them. Should they tell you that you fight like a dairy farmer, respond by telling them that they fight like a cow (although you may need to change it to a different animal depending on the religion of the person you are fighting.

Note that only true experts in Quippage should ever try this stage. It is one of the hardest things to achieve in a combat environment.

.

I look forwards to hearing you Quip your way to victory.

Spider-Man


End file.
